Personal care absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, absorbent swim wear, feminine hygiene articles and the like, typically include a liquid-permeable bodyside liner (sometimes called a “topsheet”), a liquid-impermeable outer cover (sometimes called a “backsheet”), and an absorbent core between the bodyside liner and the outer cover.
The absorbent core, which is typically formed separately from the other layers, receives and retains aqueous liquid such as urine, menses, etc. which are exuded by the wearer. Absorbent cores are commonly formed of superabsorbent particles or fibers, and hydrophilic absorbent fibers (e.g., cellulose), which are loosely mixed and entangled together to form an absorbent batt. Thermoplastic polymer fibers are sometimes also included to provide a reinforcing matrix. The processes for making conventional absorbent cores are relatively complex. The absorbent structures must be formed, bonded, shaped, and cut to form individual absorbent cores suitable for the particular absorbent articles. Accordingly, it has not been practical to integrate various processes for making absorbent cores with the processes employed to assemble the layer components of absorbent articles.
Full-width rectangular shaped absorbent cores can be formed in-line on a substrate and subsequently die cut or trimmed to a desired shape. This process results in substantial trim waste. If the waste cannot be recycled back into the manufacturing process, then the process becomes uneconomical. It would be desirable to produce the final shape of the absorbent core by in-line formation without requiring die cutting, thus avoiding these drawbacks.
During assembly of absorbent articles, it is known to secure the separately formed absorbent core to the bodyside liner, outer cover and/or intervening layer(s), using an adhesive, thermal bonding or ultrasonic bonding process. This securing is intended to prevent the absorbent core from shifting relative to the other layers during manufacture, storage, shipping and/or use of the absorbent article. If the layer to which the absorbent core is secured is stretchable or elastic, then securing the absorbent core in this manner may reduce the stretchability or elasticity of the layer. Alternatively, stretching of the outer cover, bodyside liner or other substrate layer can cause tearing of the absorbent core.
From a cost savings and performance standpoint, it would be advantageous to have an absorbent core which can be formed and shaped in-line during assembly of an absorbent article, and which does not prevent subsequent stretching (stretchability) of the layer(s) to which it is bound.